implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 7.5!
The time line '1976' *Mexico's fashionable young women officially start a new 30 year in hair exsesories. *Indian Sikh airforce test pilot Brian Chaudry, Irish professor Siobhan McGuinness and American doctor Audrey Lassiter die in a casual fire at cape Canaveral after Audry start training at Cape Canaveral! *Japan have major upswing in classroom violence, silly hairdos and sailor-dress sales after a major Manga and Amie comes on for the first time. *Portugal helps Iraq get it's independence. '1977' *Portugal successfully up grades it's air force. *The USA launches Skylab in to orbit. *Hello Kitty is invented in Japan. Here eggs are implanted in to a female Ligar at Tokyo's leading Zoo. Tokyo has 10 zoos. *Construction of factories, railroads, schools, irrigation of farmland and hospitals continue as well as medical research in Iraq. Kurdistan is given greater autonomy. 200 rifles and 1,000 pistols are made. Oil is successfully drilled on a commercial scale at Al Kutt, Mosul and Basra. Light industry starts in Basra, Al Kutt, Al-Fawa, Baghdad and Mosul. Several passenger and civil cargo planes are built. 12,000 troops are recruited, 12 fighter-bombers are made, 20 light tanks are made and three patrol boats are launched! Iran and Turkey are asked for trade deals and alliances. '1978' *Indian Sikh astronaut Brian Chaudry, Irish professor Siobhan McGuinness and American astronaut Audrey Lassiter die in a casual fire at cape Canaveral after Audry started smoking a join in side her spacesuit. The world morns their deaths! *Japan, France, the UK, Ireland, Malaysia and Hong Kong have major upswing in silly hairdos and sailor-dress sales after a major Manga and Amie cartoon series comes on for the first time. Hello Kitty is born and named in the Ligar's pen at Tokyo zoo. '1979' *Indian Sikh astronaut Brian Chaudry, Irish professor Siobhan McGuinness and American astronaut Audrey Lassiter die in a casual fire at cape Canaveral after Audry started smoking a join in side her spacesuit. The world morns their deaths! *Japan, the UK, Ireland, The Netherlands and Hong kong have major upswing in sailor-dress sales after a major Manga and Amie cartoon series comes on for the first time. '1980' *Portugal upgrades it's military again! *Japan has S. Korea have major upswing in classroom violence, silly hairdos and sailor-dress sales after a major Manga and Amie comes on for the first time. '1985' *E.T.'s boring uncle dose some thing interesting for once and resurrects Indian Sikh astronaut Brian Chaudry from the dead! *Japan, France, Germany, Denmark, Russia, Texas, the UK, Ireland, Malaysia and Hong Kong have major upswing in sailor-dress sales and joy riding cars after a major Manga and Amie cartoon show comes on for the first time. '1988' *Liz Heurly becomes Miss World for the UK. *Japan, France, Germany, Poland, Colombia, Russia, the UK, Ireland, Malaysia, Macau, China, North Korea and Hong Kong have major upswing in sailor-dress sales after a major Manga and Amie comes on for the first time. *Colombia stop importing Japanese Manga and Amie cartoons after thousands of teenage fans rioted after fining out all the clothing shops had run out of sailor dresses and hair bows. '1989' *Liz Heurly becomes Miss World for the UK for a second time. *Japan, Russia, Hong Kong, S. Korea, the UK, Macau, France and Italy all notice a major upswing in classroom violence whenever kids have been watching Manga and Amie cartoons. Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: